Fire Emblem - The Short OC Stories
by TrueTemplar
Summary: A selection of shorts based on two original characters being added to the Fates universe.
1. Prologue - Character Descriptors

**Lusignan** , **Governor General of Irisha** , **Great Lord** , a confident, smooth talking yet sometimes arrogant twenty-one year old man who launched a rebellion to become the leader of the poverty stricken nation of Irisha.

His typical outfit consisted of straight black trousers, a grey vest and sarashi wrapped around his waist and forearms. A long black cloak covered his person, with a large seal of his nation imprinted on the back of it. His hair was long an blonde, reaching his neck, and I he had a perpetual grin constantly on his face.

Tremendous speed alongside fast reactions and his exceptional control of the signature lightning long sword 'Axsul' rendered the young Lord an incredibly potent enemy to any who faced him on the battlefield.

After claiming the throne he and his brother set about improving the living and working conditions for their people, ensuring their safety and happiness.

During the Hoshidan and Nohrian war Lusignan set up a defensive outpost that was situated near the border with Nohr, when Nohr invaded he and his men were able to hold the line long enough to ensure the Irishian's villagers and townsfolk had time to seek safety within the main cities walls.

After the truce Lusignan travelled to Hoshido to develop his diplomatic skills under the tutorage of Yukimura, after spending six months as the personal guest of King Ryoma Lusignan had gained maturity, academic enlightenment and a multitude of new allies.

As the Summer breezes began to enter the royal city Lusignan was finally relieved of his studies and given the opportunity to spend his free time integrating with the citizens of Hoshido, from villager to King he would spend these days getting to know and helping as many people as he could.

(The easiest to provoke in his army.)

* * *

 **Xenon** , **Right Hand of Irisha** , **Vanguard** , a quiet and reserved twenty-two year old man who appears as a stark contrast to his brother.

His regular outfit consisted of strong but light armour, that protected him in battle but also allowed him to retain what little mobility he had. It was black and blue in colour scheme and was completed with a dark blue cape, also embroidered with the national seal of Irisha.

A slow moving but hard hitting fighter who can easily handle taking a beat down before retaliating with twice the strength, he wields the heavy broadsword 'Leigr'.

After the rebellion Xenon spent his time helping those who were building new markets and properties across the main city while his brother created a more efficient water supply.

During the Hoshidan and Nohrian war Xenon was responsible for protecting the Irishian trade routes that brought supplies to Hoshidan territories that were at risk of Nohrian attack, travelling with the merchants and repelling any bandits or unfriendly forces that were met along the way.

After the truce Xenon was invited to come and help oversee the creation of several temples in Nohr, alongside assisting in the development of their roads and general infrastructure.

After six months as King Xander's guest, Xenon returned to Irisha with both money in his pocket, and a secret admirer on his tail. However, immediately after his return Xenon found no King on the throne, instead it was a letter sitting where his brother should have been.

The message read that Lusignan was spending his Summer in the Kingdom of Hoshido, and that Xenon was welcome to join if he wished, eager for a break, the young swordsman packed his bags and quickly jumped on the first horse that was available.

(The best at chess in the army.)


	2. Developing a Present Mind - Part 1

Lusignan was standing in the courtyard of the royal Hoshidan palace, heavy rain was teeming down from the heavens in the early hours of this particular morning, the young Lord held his head upwards as every inch of his clothing soon became drenched in water. Thunder loudly crashed overhead and as lightning began to strike down in the distance, Lusignan slowly drew his sword from its sheathe. With such a high level of speed one would have thought the man was teleporting, he dashed and thrust his blade forward, before turning around and slicing the air behind him, he ducked, dashed again several times before bellowing a roar and bringing his weapon down with a brutal overhead smash, stopping it within millimetres of the ground before flamboyantly twirling it in the air and thrusting it back into its sheathe.

"Wow…..." Setsuna said loudly from the hole she had fallen into several minutes prior, "You were right...that was pretty cool..."

"It's the perfect daily exercise," Lusignan shouted over the harsh wind as he brushed the wet hair from his eyes, the fact that the Hoshidan archer was in a hole not surprising him at all, "My brother introduced it to me," he continued, "It works nearly every single muscle simultaneously, and after Lady Hinoka requested me to spend a morning getting you in a more attentive state, I feel there is no better way to start than getting your blood pumping."

"Can you show me again?" Setsuna asked as she got on her tiptoes to get a better view of the Lord's technique, "That way I can do it, and be a greater help to Lady Hinoka."

"I admire your devotion to your mistress," Lusignan replied with a smile, "But that rain has been filling the hole you're in with quite a large amount of water, how about we get you out of it and I'll show you first hand how to do the exercise?"

"You mean it…?" Setsuna asked as she accepted the hand offered to her by Lusignan, who promptly pulled her out of the soaking wet and muddy hole, "But I don't have a sword yet."

"Not to worry," Lusignan said with a smile as he took off his long flowing jacket and threw it around the absent minded archer, pulling the hood over her head and handing her one of his secondary swords, "You can wear my heavy jacket so you're moving more weight, and as for a sword you can use this."

"Wow...one of yours?" Setsuna asked as she held it to her face and stared at it as intently as her vacant expression allowed her to, it was a much smaller sword than _Axsul_ but still looked a deadly enough weapon.

"Yes, this is _Mindra_ ," the Lord explained as he pointed to a small red gemstone engrained in the sword's hilt, "It was a gift to me from the Fire Tribe, I used it to slay over three hundred dragons and unite all people of the planet under one banner."

Setsuna turned to Lusignan in astonishment, "Really!?"

"No," the Lord replied with a slight laugh, "I use it mainly for ceremonies and the like, but it should serve you well as a practice instrument for this morning."

The pair then began their dual training session, with Lusignan making an action and then Setsuna attempting to copy it, each new movement took the archer an increasingly longer amount of time to perfect but Lusignan admired her commitment.

"Hyaah!" Setsuna cried as she performed an overhead attack similar to that of the Lord's earlier in the morning, "I think I'm getting it milord...but my body hurts everywhere..."

"That means it's working Setsuna!" Lusignan cried triumphantly as he removed his sword from his belt, "I'm sure you're well aware that stamina and endurance is just as necessary as bursts of strength?"

"Yeah, I have heard that..." Setsuna replied as she watched her temporary trainer, "Why are you taking off your clothes milord?"

"Well we've both developed our muscles and helped to build their endurance," Lusignan answered as he pulled down his trousers and threw off his top, leaving nothing but his underwear still present on his body, leaving very little to protect him for the heavy rain and violent winds, "So now I'm going to build some environmental endurance."

"Environmental…?" Setsuna asked, as she queried whether she should also be taking her clothing off.

"Let's say you're in the middle of battle," Lusignan said as he began punching the air, "And you've been firing arrows for several hours, you should be fine because your arms are used to the repeated action."

"Uh-huh..." Setsuna agreed as she nodded and also started to take off her attire, deciding that she should continue copying what her mentor was doing.

"But what if it's been raining all of those hours," Lusignan continued as he delivered several kicks into the air before pausing and stretching, "What if your body isn't used to the cold temperature and you develop pneumonia after the battle, or worse than that, get so cold during the battle you can't even use your hands to shoot properly!"

"Wow..." Setsuna mumbled in awe as she moved beside Lusignan, watching him carefully and trying to mimic what he did like a child would a parent, "So if I do this everyday in the rain...I won't get cold anymore..."

"Exactly," the Lord affirmed with a smile before pausing and laughing, "However, you don't have to be completely naked to do so."

"Oh...sorry milord..." Setsuna responded as her cheeks flared up slightly and she turned her face away from the Lord.

"Not at all Setsuna," he replied, "In fact it's a very good initiative, let's get the best training possible, no holds barred" he continued as he pulled down his underwear and threw it into the pile of the rest of his clothes. Setsuna's eyes opened wide as the young Lord turned to face her,

"Are you ready to show this storm it takes more than a little wind and rain to stop us?" he asked as he rested a hand on the girl's shoulder, who quickly nodded and smiled with a strong but vacant enthusiasm.

"Yes..." Lusignan said eagerly with an incredibly excitable and enthusiastic laugh as he returned to his position, "Okay Setsuna! One hundred punches then one hundred kicks, then we'll wrestle, and after that we'll play shogi, followed by some historical reading, soup making will follow and then the training shall finish with some instrumental training with drums, are you with me!?"

"I'm with you!" Setsuna said as enthusiastically as she could muster, the duo then began to commence punching the air in unison, completely ignoring the storm that was battering the rest of the land.

* * *

"What's with all the noise...?" Hinoka asked, rubbing her eyes as she exited her room and greeted Azama who was stationed outside of her bedroom, who promptly offered his mistress a warm mug of cocoa.

"I believe it's a combination of the storm and Lord Lusignan's training with Setsuna my lady," the monk replied cheerily as he pointed down towards the open courtyard beneath them, "Care to have a look?"

"Sure..." Hinoka replied with a yawn as she took a sip of the warm drink offered to her, spitting it out almost instantly as she bore witness to the foreign Lord's practice session, "Ah! Azama! Why are they naked!?" she squealed before rushing down to the courtyard to clothe both of the focused warriors.

"Foreigners have such strange customs," Azama said as he chuckled to himself, closing his eyes and directing the wind to lift up and take both Lusignan's and Setsuna's clothes far into the distance, "But I shan't say I don't find them quite amusing to play with."


	3. Developing a Present Mind - Part 2

At the Hoshidan mess hall the royal family, alongside some of their local city folk were enjoying a warm dinner that Sakura had prepared for them. The atmosphere was one of serenity and relaxation, a fitting reward after a day of repelling a force of evil in the nearby mountain ranges.

"Eat up everyone," Ryoma said, getting to his feet and smiling, "To Hoshido!"

Everyone in the hall joined in with a rousing cheer before eagerly devouring the meals that were set in front of them, warm dishes of miso soup for starters, followed by an assortment of meat and rice, then to be concluded with ice cream, a foreign dish that Princess Elise of Nohr had informed the Hoshidans of.

"This arrangement is truly wonderful Sakura," Ryoma said with a warm smile as he retook his seat beside Lusignan and the rest of his family, "Mother would be very proud."

"I agree," Hinoka said, "The food tastes great, and everyone is having an enjoyable evening, well done."

"Good job pet," Lusignan affirmed as he took the first sip of the soup before licking his lips and moving in for a second spoonful, "A damn fine meal."

Sakura began to smile, her cheeks blushing heavily, "Oh it w-was nothing," she said as her eldest brother dropped his hand on her head and rubbed it approvingly, "Go on and get yourself a bowl," he said as he gestured to the kitchen, "The event organiser shouldn't be deprived of her own delicious food." After the young princess returned the family of four began recounting the actions that had occurred earlier in the day, telling Lusignan of their voyage to the Foggy Mountains and the quick destruction of the necromancer who was inhabiting them.

"I didn't think we'd be having a picnic afterwards, it was such fun!" Sakura beamed as she gently patted her mouth with a napkin.

"A picnic?" Lusignan enquired as set his spoon down, having halfway completed the first part of his dinner, "Well now I'm envious that I couldn't come, sounds like you all had a nice time."

"Yes, today was indeed very enjoyable," Takumi said with a cheerful smile, "Almost like a family day out, but with our retainers."

Ryoma nodded in agreement as he swallowed a large spoonful of soup, "We've known them all our lives Takumi, I dare say it wouldn't be a false statement to include our retainers as part of our family."

Takumi pondered upon the notion for a moment, before rushing off to the kitchen, returning with a thick cloth in his hands.

"What are you doing?" Hinoka asked as her brother began to carefully place his bowl of soup on top of the cloth, trying his utmost not to burn his hands on the plate.

"You're right brother, they are family," Takumi said as he lifted up the bowl, "So I'm going to go find Hinata and Oboro and ask if they wouldn't mind letting me eat with them."

"Oh what a lovely gesture," Sakura said, lightly clapping her hands together, "May I go and sit with Hana and Subaki big brother?"

Ryoma chuckled and passed one of the cloths Takumi had brought to his youngest sister, "I don't see why not Sakura."

"T-thank you!" the young princess replied with a short bow as he made her way to the South side of the mess hall, where her two retainers were seated.

"What about you?" Ryoma asked of his other sister who was happily watching Sakura run off, "Why don't you do the same?" The pegasus rider's expression fell slightly as she pointed to her right, "That's a little bit more difficult for me."

Ryoma and Lusignan turned their heads to the direction in which and saw Setsuna sitting at a table for six alone, slowly placing spoonfuls of soup into her mouth, appearing somewhat more sad than usual. "Azama can't stand eating with Setsuna, because of how slow she tackles her meal, so he goes and eats at the table with the other monks," Hinoka continued as she peered over some guests to look at the table in question, "And that table only has one spare seat, so I can't pull Setsuna over with me."

Lusignan grabbed a cloth and placed it under his bowl, "Tell you what, if you go over to Azama, I'll go and keep Setsuna company, how does that sound?"

"Would you?" Hinoka asked with a smile, "She really misses your training sessions you know, so I'm sure she would love to have you sit with her."

"It's not a problem," Lusignan responded with an Azama like smile, "Nobody should eat alone."

"Exactly," Ryoma said with an approving nod as Lusignan and Hinoka left the table heading towards their new partners for dinner, "Ah..." he muttered, having realised he was now the one that was alone. The Hoshidan King eventually sighed as he placed a cloth under his bowl and looked directly up into the wooden beams where Kagerou and Saizo were quietly eating their respective meals, "Now how in heaven's name am I to get up there..."

* * *

"Well Setsuna," Lusignan smiled, "Don't mind if I join you for the rest of your dinner do you?"

The archer's face lit up, well, as much as it could do, when she saw the Lord at the side of her table, "Hey milord..." she said, "Do you want to sit with me? I've missed you..."

Lusignan took that as an acceptance of his request and promptly sat opposite the young girl, accidentally knocking her knees with his, "Oh sorry about that," he laughed, "I'm almost as clumsy as you are."

"Don't worry about it..." Setsuna replied as she stared intently at the man opposite her, her expression showing slightly more emotion than usual, "Do you want some of my food?"

"No no Setsuna I didn't come here to take your food," Lusignan chuckled as he pointed to his empty bowl, "I came here to talk to you."

"Wow...about what…?" the archer replied, her stare still firmly locked in place.

"Well...nothing in particular, just how things are going I suppose," Lusignan said he got a glimpse of Hinoka in the distance giving him a relieved smile and a thumbs up, "For example, how has your training been going, I hope you've still been doing it?"

"Oh yes...I haven't missed a day since you taught me the techniques…" Setsuna nodded, "But Lady Hinoka says that I have to keep my clothes on while I do it...so it's not quite the same..."

Lusignan grinned, "Well isn't that a shame then, missing out on the best part."

"Hehehehe...you're funny..." the archer mumbled with a smile before quickly returning to her typical expression, "Why don't I get to see you anymore…?"

"Well I've been busy with some of my affairs," the Lord replied as he took a sip of his wine, "It's not easy ruling a country from a distance you know."

Setsuna's eyes opened ever so slightly more than usual, "Affairs...? With women...?"

"No, not that kind of affair..." Lusignan groaned, "International affairs, with my home nation, diplomatic processes and such."

"Oh...I see..." Setsuna murmured, "So does that mean we won't get to train together anymore..?"

Lusignan could see that the girl was visibly downtrodden, and knew he had to make an effort to cheer her up. After around twenty minutes of archery, food and trap based discussion the Lord realised that only the promise of another practice session would improve Setsuna's mood. "Tell you what Setsuna," he began, "How about we schedule a training session for one day a week, so I can check up on you and make sure you're doing everything correctly?" The Lord was well aware that Setsuna enjoyed their time together, and to be honest he also enjoyed having a partner to spar with once more, "I'll take care of your practice, we can even go far up into the mountains and maintain focus without any distractions, have a real gritty and physical exhibition of strength, truly test the limits of our bodies."

Setsuna smiled slightly, "That sounds nice...we could get even stronger..." she replied as Lusignan nodded in agreement, "Will we be able to take our clothes off again?"

"Er...that's really only useful if there are harsh weather conditions," the Lord replied as he quickly took an awkward gulp of his wine, eager to avoid getting any extra telling offs from Hinoka, "Besides, your mistress said for you not to, so I think it's best if you keep your armour on."

"Oh..." Setsuna muttered, "Perhaps if I ask her..."

"Hmm? What was that? Setsuna!?" Lusignan called, suddenly being brought to a concerned attention, but his conversational partner had already left her seat and began walking towards her mistress.

"Excuse me Lady Hinoka..." Setsuna asked, bringing the attention of the entire table of fourteen elderly monks upon her.

"Yes Setsuna, do you need something?" Hinoka asked with a smile as she set down her glass of milk.

"I'm going to be training with Lord Lusignan again, and I wanted your permission to take all of my clothes off while I do it," Setsuna continued.

"Clothes off!?" the monks chorused in disbelief, gasping in shock at the inappropriateness of the young girl's request as Honoka's cheeks flared a bright scarlet.

"Setsuna can we maybe-" Hinoka began with a nervous laugh, as she tried to end the conversation immediately.

"You don't have to worry about anyone else seeing my lady...Lord Lusignan said he would take me up into the mountains, where we could be alone..." the archer continued.

"Alone!?" the monks cried as several of them fainted, this conversation already leading to be too lewd for their religious innocence, Lusignan facepalmed himself with a sigh as he got up from his chair and began walking towards the monk's table.

"Yes but Setsuna-" Hinoka continued only to be interrupted once more.

"And I really want to do it," Setsuna continued, "Lord Lusignan said we would get really physical, test the limits of our bodies..."

"Physical!? Test the limits of their bodies!?" the monks lamented as the remaining conscious members quickly fell from their chairs crashing onto the floor, leaving only Azama still seated, who chuckled mischievously.

Lusignan approached Setsuna's side and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry about that," he said to Hinoka who was holding her heads in her hands, "I could have chosen better wording."

"It's fine, just try to remember who you're talking to," she replied rolling her eyes, "I'll make up some excuse when they wake up and tell them she heard you incorrectly or something."

"Why's everybody asleep…? Did I do something wrong again…?" Setsuna asked cluelessly as she looked around, confused at why all of Azama's friends were on the ground.

"No no Setsuna it's okay, you just need to be careful with how you structure sentences," Azama responded with his signature smile, "Perhaps since you are having strength training it would be in your best interests to also receive situational awareness training."

"Situational awareness...I don't really know what that is..." the archer replied flatly.

"It's the ability to identify and process the elements of everyday life that are happening around you, analysing the impact they may have on your own actions and therefore altering them if necessary," Azama explained, Lusignan was impressed, the monk was probably as much of an academic as his own tutor Yukimura.

"That sounds kinda boring..." Setsuna replied with the hint of a frown on her expression.

"I'm sure Lord Lusignan here would be delighted to help you with it, you could both spend a week in the mountains, if you would like," Azama continued, sending a polite nod towards the Lord in the process.

"I'll do it..." Setsuna affirmed immediately.

"I thought you might," Azama laughed as he returned to his meal.

Hinoka sat quietly for a few seconds as she weighed up the positives and negatives of temporarily losing Setsuna, she couldn't deny that having a retainer who didn't fall into holes or get caught in traps would be a huge benefit, "Ah...actually there isn't really a negative in this," she told herself as she turned back to face Lusignan.

"You would be okay to help her out with awareness, it wouldn't be too troubling?" the pegasus rider asked, "It would be a great help to me, and I can make it up to you with a cooked meal of whatever you want."

Lusignan appeared skeptical, "Who'll be cooking the meal…?" he asked hesitantly, having heard stories, bad stories regarding the princesses' cooking.

Hinoka sighed, "Fine I'll get Sakura to cook it for you," Lusignan winked and grinned in agreement, "And are you sure you want to do this Setsuna?" Hinoka turned and asked her retainer, "It could be an awful lot of work, both physical and mental."

"Yeah…" Setsuna replied as she grabbed onto Lusignan's arm, prompting raised eyebrows from Hinoka, Lusignan and Azama, "I like Lord Lusignan, he's nice to me..."

The Lord chuckled, "Well there's your answer I suppose, we'll start packing after the evening's celebrations have concluded then I suppose," Setsuna nodded and followed the Lord as he walked back to their table, like a baby duckling would their parent.

Hinoka sat back in her chair, "I've never seen Setsuna so...attached to something before," she said.

"Oh I don't know about that..." Azama replied as he finished his soup, "She tends to get quite intimate with all of the traps she encounters."

"Oh shush you know what I meant," Hinoka said to her retainer as he began chuckling once more.

"Don't worry my lady," Azama said as he offered her a hand, "Setsuna is very quiet, laid back and absent minded girl, if anyone had the power to help her out of that it would be our resident Lord of Confidence over there, however, I won't say he has an easy journey in front of him." Azama gestured to Lusignan's table where Setsuna had already started undressing herself, much to the dismay of her mentor, who quickly threw his cloak over here and carried her out of the mess hall with a sigh.


End file.
